The end
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Ya no importaría lo que pudiera decir su lady, acabaría con ese sentir, el amor ya no estaría ahí.


**The end**

Sintió los ojos arder, se llevó el brazo a la cara en un intento de contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan… roto. Su corazón se estrujaba, su respirar era errático, y dolía, todo dentro de él dolía, era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón de la forma más lenta y dolorosa conocida.

Había sido rechazado tantas veces, tantas que dolía, su corazón ya no podía aguantar eso, ya no podía seguir entregando todo de sí mientras que la pequeña catarina sólo rechazaba su afecto, ya no podía hacerlo más.

– _My lady –besó el dorso de su pequeña mano mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos._

– _Chat ya te dije que no hagas eso –murmuró ella regresando su vista al cielo nocturno de París._

– _No seas cruel My Lady –un puchero se formó su labio mientras tomaba asiento a su lado._

 _Años enamorado de la chica de antifaz, años sin saber su identidad, años en los que había intentado que ella se fijará en él sin lograr ni un progreso, pues al parecer el corazón de la chica ya le pertenecía a alguien que no era él._

Se levantó de la cama con solo una cosa en mente, salir y despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos pesimistas, necesitaba sentir el aire frío en su rostro, necesitaba dejar de pensar en todo, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella principalmente, aunque eso parecía casi imposible.

Mientras saltaba por los tejados de París sus pensamientos llegaron a un punto, ¿que hubiera pasado si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de alguien que lo amara con el mismo ímpetu, que su pusiera nerviosa con su sola presencia, que amara todo de él?, pero claro, el amor no era justo, por ello lo había hecho amar a alguien que no lo amaba.

Salto hasta el tejado de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, ahí, frente a su tocador, estaba ella, su compañera de clases, aquella que suspiraba por él, porque era consciente de eso, era conciente de los tartamudeos adorables de la chica cuando le hablaba, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo notaría, soltó un suspiro, ¿que hubiera pasado si se hubiera enamorado de ella? Tal vez ahora no sufriría por un amor no correspondido.

Por un momento pensó en su _lady,_ ¿ella podría amarlo alguna vez como Marinette lo hacía? En el pasado hubiera dicho que esa era una posibilidad, que lo intentaría, que no desistiría hasta que ella compartiera ese sentimiento. Pero ya no. Ya no podía seguir mintiendo a sí mismo creyendo que ella alguna vez lo amaría bien, porque simplemente ese amor jamás pasaría de algo unilateral, algo que solo consumía su pobre corazón, algo difícil de soportar.

–¿Chat? –no pudo evitar que respingar con sorpresa, sus ojos se conectaron a través del espejo, ella dejó de lado el cepillo con el que alisaba su cabello para acercarse hasta la ventana.

Compartieron un paradeo lleno de confusión antes de que ella le brindará una sonrisa, abriera la ventana y lo invitará a pasar.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Solo velo por la seguridad de los habitantes de París _My princess_ –contestó con galantería disimulando las penas de su corazón.

–Claro, y casualmente terminaste en mi casa –una leve risa escapó de los labios de esa brillante mujercita.

–¿Qué puedo decirte? –sus verdes ojos no pudieron evitar buscar los azules de ella. –Tal vez es el destino.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, especialmente de la vida de la peliazul, hasta que llegaron a aquel tema que él no quería tocar.

–A veces siento que por más que yo entregue todo de mi Adrien jamás corresponderá –su corazón se estrujó un poco más, no era justo ver como la calidez abandonaba sus azules ojos para darle paso a la inminente tristeza, él sabía lo doloroso de un amor no correspondido y era trágico saberse el causante de tal mal.

–El amor no es justo –murmuró recibiendo un leve " _si"_ por parte de ella. –Tengo que irme, espero vernos pronto –una sonrisa tiró de los labios de ambos antes de que él partiera de la misma forma que había llegado, aunque claro solo logró cruzar la calle antes de volver la mirada a la casa Dupain-Cheng.

Mirando a través de la ventana la figura de su compañera, tan ausente de las revelaciones internas que sufría el héroe, ella era hermosa, eso no se podía negar, era dulce y amable, que no hubiera dado por corresponder a sus sentimientos, daría lo que fuera por hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa en labios solo pensó algo, eso podría ser, podría llegar a amar a esa dulce jovencita, podía cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

–Tal vez –musitó al aire antes de seguir con su camino.

Ya no importaría lo que pudiera decir su _lady_ , acabaría con ese sentir, el amor ya no estaría ahí, y ya no lo echaría de menos, ella podía estar feliz, aunque nadie la amaría como él lo había hecho, porque se prometía a sí mismo que este era el final.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Quise escribir algo para este fandom,y esto fue lo que salió, espero les guste y de ser así haganmelo saber con un review.

2.- Agradezco a quienes lean y un poquito más a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- Personajes de Thomas Astruc, historia mía basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Little mix, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
